


SuperWhoLock Assemble

by MythicalSyndicateWrites, orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalSyndicateWrites/pseuds/MythicalSyndicateWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	SuperWhoLock Assemble

_Summer_

I flipped through the pages once more as I was confused to the school's map. "Where's the bloody  _A_  building?" I cussed in a low-key manner as I power walked to the hallway. Being a new student is not fun, especially when you have no help from your parents. 

"Excuse me, do you know where building A is?" I asked a tall man with blonde hair. He looked down, "Oh, it's right over there." He pointed to the stairs that had a sign above,  _Building A_. I smiled with hope, "Thank you." I said and took off running. 

Building A is where my room is situated and the school promised me that my things were there already.  _But_ , they left it outside the door and I'm already freaked out. What if people stole it?!

 _Stop being pessimistic, Summer!_  I thought. 

I jogged up the stairs - that felt like forever - before reaching the flat ground. Out of breath, I held my knees to take a few deep breaths, but my butter fingers had loosened the grip of my million things and it fell onto the ground. 

"WHY?!" I shouted, earning a few glares from other students. In embarrassment, I blushed deeply before hurriedly picking up my things. "Oh here, let me help you." Someone with a gruff voice said as he helped me with my things. "Thank you so much!" I said to the man who had brown long hair. "No problem," He smiled. 

After excusing myself, I finally reached the end of the hallway that had a sign above me. Room 1 to Room 10 were to my left while Room 11 to 20 were on my left. I turned a left so that I have the attempt to find my room.  _Room 5_ , the paper said - or written?

"Ah!" I said as I finally found the door that belonged to room 5. It's quite big from the outside frankly because it looked like an apartment, but fingers crossed that it would be spacious inside. 

I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat as I turned a 3 o'clock using the front door key. The door unlocked and I pushed down the handle, opening it widely. It wasn't that small, but enough for me to live in. Unless there's a roommate along.

"Hello?" I called out as I closed the door behind me.  _"Just a sec!"_  Someone shouted from upstairs. I waited for the 'person' to jog down the stairs; whistling once in a while. 

"Ah, you must be Ms. Winters. Weird name for both seasons in one person. I guess you're that hot  _and_  cold! Hah! Get it?" The short brunette hair fellow awkwardly waved his hand. I cleared my throat and electrically did hand gestures so it wouldn't be  _that_  awkward. 

He took out his hand for a handshake, "The name's Rory. Williams, Rory." I gladly accepted it. "My name. You already know my name." The both of us laughed. 

"Well, I shall show you where you room is." He said. I nodded and followed his orders; up the stairs. The first sight I see were three doors. And one door had a whiteboard with the name  _RORY WILLIAMS: DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION!_  written on it. "So, your room is across mine and it is easy to find. So don't get lost." 

"Your things are in your room. And, that's the study; where we always study." Rory said. I nodded as an understandable manner. The both of us went to our different ways. Rory went to his room while I went to my room. Plain white room with a dark wood floor; a five shelves bookshelf and a wardrobe. This is going to be my life for the rest of high school life. 

 

The smell of bacon and eggs made my stomach rumbled as I jogged down the stairs with my books juggling in my hand and around my neck is the untied tie. I took a glimpse in the kitchen that Rory was busy plating the bacon and eggs.

"Morning, Rory," I said as I entered the small dining area. Rory looked to the side and smiled. "Morning, Summer. It's your first day here, how do you feel? Excited?" Rory passed me a plate as soon as I placed my books onto the table. "Thanks," I said. "Uh, I don't really know. I only know one person so far and that person is you."

"Can I see your schedule?" He asked. I took out my file from my bag and handed it to him. He seemed amazed. "You have Hunting for the first subject." I bit my bacon, "Why you ask?"

He did some hand gesture and said, "Do you know who you're learning from? Probably from the best _demon_  hunter in this whole state! _John Eric Winchester._ " I shrugged and it seemed like a red flag of offending Rory; who placed his hand on his chest and seemed shocked. "How _dare_  you offend me, Summer Winters." After saying those so-called 'offended' words, he took a glance at his watch and quickly stood up as he grabbed his things in the living room. 

It's weird, I know. How can a teenager like me be in a boarding school that has their houses in an apartment like places? Well, it all started when I opened the front door of my old house back in Birmingham. Right on the _'Welcome'_  mat was an orange envelope that had a small note attached to it. Out of curiosity, I opened the note and began reading it. It was then, I realized, that I was accepted to this very school due to an unknown benefactor that had paid my tuition fees. 

"Well, I'm off. I've got Science with Mr. Watson." Rory stood by the front door, holding the handle and turned around, saying his greet. "Welcome to Barckensfield Academy, Summer."

 

I hurried to the field where most of my classmates were waiting. There stood a man with gray-blackish hair and beard, and in his 50s. I squeezed through the others and tried my best to make it to the front. 

"Sorry," I said to a tall man with a hair of short brunette-like. He groaned in annoyance - rolling his eyes as a part of his failed 'swagginess' - then crossed his arms. His biceps popping out as for the shirt he was wearing was a _tiny_  bit small. Okay, maybe a _lot_.

"Good morning, students. Now, before we go outside, I want to inform you that today; we have a new student." Mr. Winchester said and pointed directly at me. "Let's welcome, Summer Winters!"

If you're a new student, you would be thinking a lot of possibilities when your teacher introduce you. One of them are students clapping and smiling _or_

The students began laughing as hard as they can. I know what they were laughing about and I wasn't really a fond about it. My name. Get it? Summer Winters. It's like hot and cold in the seasons of summer and winter.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Everyone stopped laughing and focused at that person. When I turned to look who it was, I recognized him. He was the guy that helped me and my things yesterday. "Cut her some slack, guys. She's a new student here." He said while making eye contact with me. Mr. Winchester clapped his hands, "Thank you, Sam."

"Let's go!" Mr. Winchester exclaimed. 

Everyone started chatting while they marched behind Mr. Winchester. They all were smiling and laughing; even some were taking a glance at me. I, the shortest one, slumped my shoulder in embarrassment and used my brunette hair to block the view of my face. 

"You know, the next time you want to use the stairs, take a deep breath." A guy said beside me. I looked my side and see the eyes of the boy who helped me yesterday. "Sorry, I was rushing yesterday." I smiled gently. He took out his hand, "My name is Sam. Winchester, Sam." Weird how the two students I recently made acquainted with greets their name by their last name before using their first name. 

"And that guy right over there," Sam pointed to the fellow who laughed loudly with a couple of girls and boys in his entourage. "Is my brother, Dean."

Once in a while, Mr. Winchester did take a glimpse at me and smiled, waving a little before starting a small lecture about how some demons are hard to handle and would take months to defeat. As we kept walking, I always wondered why my surrounding was thumping because it felt like I was being cocooned by a field or something. 

I stared in awe as we all walked under a tree of purple flowers. "That's so pretty," I said as I wanted to reach for it, but Sam pulled my hand quickly. "Don't touch it. There's a holy barrier that helps us protect from-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, a black mist targeted us as its prey, but the barrier caused it to cry in pain and flee. "If the holy barrier gets disturbed, the power would decrease and there's a high chance of getting possessed."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and thanked God for making Sam reacting quickly. 

We finally walked to where a fountain was in the middle and Mr. Winchester gave all of us notes about different kinds of monsters. "This will be your homework kids," Everyone groaned in disbelief. Even I did because I'm a new student. How can you get homework when you're a new student?!

Everyone made their way back to the starting point - black mists attempting to attack us once in a while - with safety. With my things already collected, I slid my notes and homework assignment into my books and tried to slide away but Sam caught up with me. 

"What do you have after this?" He asked. I looked down to my class timetable and said, "Chemistry with Dr... Banner?" 

"Good, let's go. Dr. Banner _hates_  students being late for class. You don't want him to rage." Sam pulled my hand and I power walked along.

 

I groaned loudly as I entered the living room; seeing Rory enjoying a bag of chips with a bottle of cola in his hands. "Bad start?" He asked as he made eye contact with me. 

"Hunting homework about Wendigos, almost made Dr. Banner turning into his full form _and_ , I had to do _20_  laps in the basketball court!" I exclaimed as I fell on the armchair and stared at the ceiling.

"Wore an almost slut shorts?" Rory asked. I frowned as I watched the tele. "That was the only one existing in the locker room. Besides, the girls asked me to wear it, in which, I can't trust them." I sighed. 

Rory patted my lap, "It's okay. You've got tomorrow. And if tomorrow sucks, I will lie to the warden that you're sick and you're dead by... let's say... next year." I laughed and looked at him with empathy. "Thanks for being the first guy I introduced to."

I got up and jogged to the stairs. "I've got homework to do! Call me when dinner's ready!"


End file.
